


A Purple Tie

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: roommates au [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Leo's duties as man of honor at Jemma's wedding can't start if he doesn't get to the venue - and it's all too easy to get sidetracked by a tie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble that didn't quite make it to ao3 when I first wrote it
> 
> prompt: FitzWard + "it's very purple"

_“Leo, please, you’re my best friend in the world. I can’t imagine asking anyone else.”_

_“ **No** , Jemma. I’ve seen this movie, and the Scotsman has to go home alone after the pretty lady marries the handsome, successful, filthy rich love interest.”_

_“Well, you’re not the Scotsman in a silly romantic comedy – you’re a Scotsman with a handsome roommate.”_

          Despite weeks of protest, he had somehow been roped into not only being a part of the Simmons-Daniels wedding, but being Jemma’s _maid of honor_  – or was it man of honor, when it was him? Patrick Dempsey could only prepare him for so much. Either way, Leopold Fitz was standing in his living room, waiting for his _plus one_  to come out of the bathroom so that they could get going. As it was, they were probably already going to be late.

          “Grant, come on! I got out of helping Jemma get ready, but if we miss the actual ceremony, she _will_  kill me.” The only reason he’d gotten out of helping out all morning was because two of the (other) bridesmaids had agreed to take over the task, but that didn’t mean he was allowed to skip out on anything else. He was kind of required to be there, both as Jemma’s best friend and as part of the wedding party. “ _Grant_!”

          When he looked over, his roommate was standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall with a small smirk. There was no saying how long he’d actually been standing there, and Leo didn’t care to guess – if only because, standing there, with his arms and ankles crossed while he watched the smaller Scotsman with something akin to a _smolder_ , Grant Ward looked like something a Renaissance-era artist would sculpt, and he was far too busy staring to question anything.

          “What are you doing? I thought we were leaving. Nice tie.”

          The last statement didn’t quite make sense with the rest of the words while he tried to process them, and it took him a few moments before he even realized what they mean. Then, he was scrambling to look down at the tie around his neck. Bobbi, one of Jemma’s other bridesmaids, had picked it out, saying it matched the color of her and Skye’s dresses, and he really hadn’t paid it much mind until his roommate had made his comment. “Thank you. It’s… very purple.”

          A laugh drew his attention back toward the hallway, and Leo was almost certain his smile was wider than the one he was caught up in staring at. They were supposed to be getting downstairs so that they could drive across town to the small church where the ceremony was being held, but there were far too many _distractions_  in their small apartment. “I can see that. Believe it or not, I am able to name all my colors – I can count past ten, too, and recite the alphabet.” Still smirking, Grant shook his head and started backward toward the door, not breaking their eye contact. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d rather Jemma _didn’t_ kill you.”


End file.
